Phan: I want you!
by Randomusername12
Summary: Dan loves Phil, but Phil has no clue. Dan misses his chance when Phil gets a boyfriend. Don't read if you don't like mpreg xx Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire xx
1. Chapter 1

Phan

Dan pov:

I woke to the sound of moaning coming from the room next to me. Phil? What was he doing? I sat up trying to work out what was going on. I looked around my familiar bedroom. I rubbed my eyes wearily. Once I got myself together I remembered that he had gone to a bar with one of his old uni mates…oh no had he got a girl? I covered my ears with a pillow to block out the now very loud moaning and the creak of bedsprings. You see I had a slight crush on Phill ok maybe I really liked him…ok maybe I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!

But he was obviously not interested in me though…or guys for that matter. Well I wasn't gay but Phill is an exception. I don't like girls that much either so I must be Phil-sexual… I mean how could I not love him? He was so fucking cute, his eyes, his perfect laugh…His perfect body…but no I mustn't think of him like that, now it seems like he has a new girlfriend. I groaned inwardly as the moans grew louder and louder. Oh what I would give to be in that girls place right now. Even if it was a one night stand, I wouldn't care.

I threw the pillow onto the ground as it wasn't helping. Why hadn't they gone to her house for fucks sakes? I opened the draw beside my bed and rummaged in the dark for my iPod. Eventually I located it but there were no headphones attached. I fumbled in the draw once again and found some cheap 99p store ones, well they would have to do. I buried the headphones in my ears and played the first song that played. It was the llama song. I sang along with the happy tune in a low voice. After about 10 minutes my eyes began to grow heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Time skip

I sat at the breakfast bar trying to keep awake, with the help of coffee. Dark circles surrounded my sore eyes. I sat reading the newspaper, trying to forget the emotions that were whirling through my head. I really don't want to be the third wheel AGAIN! That's always my place. Phil's friend that's kinda just there.

Next thing I knew I heard Phil's door open and two voices. Jealousy flamed inside my stomach, that bitch would never be good enough for him. I saw Phill walk into the kitchen shortly followed by…by… Phil stood next to a guy that was slightly taller than him I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man that stood next to Phill…PHIL WAS GAY!? The guy had blond sweepy hair blue eyes and a roundish face. He was wearing purple skinnies and an adventure time t-shirt (I think it was Phil's) Phill took his hand and pulled him close. Another flash of jealousy shot through me. That should be me not him…whoever he is.

"Dan this is Mark…Dan?" Phil said waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Oh sorry Nice to meet you mark." I said shaking his hand and smiling. "I just didn't know you were gay Phill" he chuckled "Dan could you not tell? Wasn't it obvious?" I looked at the mug of coffee in my hands. "No it wasn't. Anyway I'm happy for you two." I stood up and walked to my bedroom, shutting my door behind me.

Leaning against the door to hold myself up then I realised I had missed my chance. FUCKING MISSED IT. Now he was with a guy 10000x hotter than me. How could I compare to him?

Eventually my feelings over powered me and I slowly slid down the door, my heart broken in two; Tears cascading down my cheeks. Why had I never asked if he was gay…it was obvious?

Phil's pov:

I stared after Dan. Why had he acted so weird? My wandering thoughts were disrupted by Mark kissing my neck. I loud moan escaped my lips as he moved and sucked seductively at my collar bone. "Mark stop!" I yelped coming back to the real world. "Sorry" mark said letting me go and looking down at the floor. I giggled and he smiled cutely poking his tongue out at me.

"Let's watch adventure time?" I asked him pulling him down on the sofa. He lay down next to me and snuggled happily into my side. Maybe HE was the one for me. I wrapped my arms around him as the opening credits flashed onto the screen. However my mind wandered to the night before.

Me and some uni mates had gone to a bar and I saw Mark sitting alone at a table he looked really cute and really REALLY gorgeous. Tom nudged me in the ribs a little too hard "what was that for?" I asked clutching my now bruised side. "Go talk to him" I stared in shock; I had never told him I was gay. "I saw you checking him out. I knew you were gay Phil. Don't worry though I don't mind." I nodded and downed my drink in one. I needed all the help I could get.

So I got up and walked over to his table. "Hi" I said and he looked up smiling. "So you here with anybody?" he shook his head, his smile was so breath taking. "I'm Phil" "Mark, umm…do you want to sit with me?" He asked motioning to the seat beside him.

We talked for hours before he fell silent. Hesitantly he leant towards me and pressed his soft lips to mine. I immediately kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. Wow he was an amazing kisser. Then all of a sudden we hear a wolf-whistle. I turned to see tom laughing hysterically, I felt my face suddenly turn tomato red. "GET IN THERE" he called. I looked at Mark to see him also blushing, aww he looked so cute. I put my middle finger up to tom and whispered "shall we take this to my place?" he nodded, I took his hand and lead him out of the bar.

We were barely in the front door when Mark pinned me to the wall. "Someone's excited." I murmur into his ear, he shivers as I brush my fingertips across the bulge in his very tight jeans. "I want you now" He growled back attacking my mouth again. Pulling away I pulled him to my room. I hoped we wouldn't wake Dan…oh well.

I shut the door quickly and turned back to Mark. God he was sexy in the moonlight-that shone through the window. He pushed me onto the bed roughly and straddled my hips, grinding as he kissed me. I felt his tongue brush over my lower lip asking for entrance. I let him dominate, and his tongue explored my mouth. As he did this my hands ran up his toned chest and began to unbutton the tight shirt he wore.

In a matter of minutes we were both stripped down to our boxers, I was wearing my sonic ones, he giggled when he saw them, "you're so cute" he whispered in my ear, before running his tongue along my jaw, a shudder ran through me at his touch, this made me even harder than I already was. I felt like I was about to burst. "Please" I moaned tugging lightly on the hem of his boxers. "Whatever you want." He said simply. "Just…fuck me" I begged just wanting release. "Of course" he pulled down my boxers revealing my very hard member. He stroked teasingly, I let out a whimpering moan, and he chuckled quietly obviously enjoying teasing me. I pulled mark's underwear down quickly, as he connected his lips with mine again.

There was so much more friction now that our skin could finally touch. I pulled away from him for just a second –breathing heavily- as I opened a draw in my bedside table, and took out what I was looking for, lube. I watched intently as he covered his own throbbing member and pressed it softly to my entrance. He looked into my eyes almost looking for permission to carry on. I nodded once, and he pushed himself all the way inside of me. I winced slightly and dug my nails hard into his back. After a few seconds he started to move, but slowly.

"Faster." I breathed. At my request he quickly started to go faster and harder, when suddenly a flash of pleasure went through me, he had hit my prostate. I felt him shift slightly to angle his hips, I saw stars as he hit that same spot over and over, harder and harder, going faster.

"ph.…Phil I'm close" he stuttered. "So am I" I told him. "Cum for me baby" he moaned in my ear, and a few thrusts later, I came over both our chest almost screaming his name. He came only a few seconds after me "phill" he moaned collapsing on top of me, panting.

After we had both come down from our highs, he pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me

Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Dan's pov:

Mark was a pretty decent guy to be honest. He was sweet, caring and he ADORED Phil. Maybe he WAS good enough for Phil. I had noticed the Phil was so much happier with him. At that moment we sat in Starbucks I was lounging on one of the sofas attempting to focus on tumblr on my IPhone and trying to ignore the fact that Phil and Mark were making out in the sofa next to me. Though it is pretty hot, to watch Phil kiss a guy…but it should be me. I shook those thoughts from my head. I really shouldn't think these things, he doesn't like me, he only thinks of me as a friend.

I look up for a second, from my inner conflict, to see a little old woman staring at them. She noticed me looking at her and smiled kindly. I smiled back. Before turning round again I saw her mouth the word 'cute' to herself. Wow she really thought they were cute? What a nice lady. Most of the people in the shop were staring or giving them dirty looks. I put my phone away and stood up to get another coffee.

On my way there I saw a teenage girl watching Mark and Phil intently. She turned when she noticed me. "OMG Dan I CAN'T" The girl began to jump up and down flapping her hands excitedly, it should have alarmed me but most of the girls at meet-ups did the same. "Phil IS gay?" she asked running over to me and jumping up and down in front of me instead. God sometimes I hate being a youtuber, you have to cope with the fangirls. But I smiled at her and nodded." AHH asdfghjkl" (she literally said that out loud.) "Could I have a hug Dan?" she squeaked suddenly, I opened my arms and hugged her tightly, before she ran out of the coffee shop. Outside I could see her screaming and skipping away. Rolling my eyes I walked up to the counter.

"Umm…if it's not rude to ask what just happened?" The guy serving me asked. He was looking at me as if I was some kind of pedo, which happens a lot. "Oh don't worry I'm kinda famous so I get recognised quite a bit. I make Youtube videos." I explained politely. "He nodded and handed me my 7th coffee today. I made my way through all the tables and chairs, to get back to our seats.

"Well Phil. There's going to be a shitstorm on tumblr now." Him and Mark broke apart and looked towards me. Phil looked terrified. "Oh no not more drama llamas?" Mark looked between me and phil. "umm what are drama llamas?" Phil turned to face him again, "drama llamas are what we call the people who make drama etc. on or tags on tumblr

Time skip to the evening:

Mark had gone home to get some more clothes. So it was just me and Phil for a while. He was snuggled on the sofa, hugging Totoro and smiling to himself. "It's really great to see you happy, Phil" I said truthfully. I hadn't seen him this happy in a while. "Thanks Dan You really are a great friend." OUCH! Friend zoned, 'this was just getting better and better' I thought bitterly as Phil got up and literally skipped to his room.

MASSIVE TIME SKIP!

So it had been a month since Phil and mark had started dating and to be honest they were really good together. I was starting to get over Phil. Or so I thought…

It was 3 in the afternoon and I was just making a cup of tea. Suddenly I heard Phil scream "DAN! OH MY GOD!" I threw down the spoon and rushed to find Phil.

I found him leaning against the wall staring at something, it looked like he had seen ghost "what's wrong?" I asked he had tears in his eyes. He held up what looked like a pregnancy test. It read as positive.

"Wha…?" I asked totally confused. "Well about a week ago I got all these weird carvings like fish fingers and custard then I started to throw up in the mornings and well I searched the symptoms and of course it said pregnancy, I knew it couldn't be but…" I stood there stunned. "Could it be mis-"he shook his head "I took five tests all positive" I pulled myself together. "WHAT AM I GUNNA DO Dan?!" he yelled in an obvious state of panic. "Calm down Phil if you are pregnant then stress won't help." I pointed out seriously. I watched as He breathed in deeply and seemed to calm him slightly. "Right I'm going to make an appointment with the doctors to get the test confirmed professionally. Then we will go from there." Phil nodded. I turned to make the phone call. I glanced behind me, I saw Phil holding his stomach slightly looking at me. Tears were falling down his cheeks. I stopped walking and went back to wrap my arms tightly around him. He hugged back sobbing into my shoulder.

After a while he pulled away and I walked out to make the phone call.

When we got to the doctors I asked Phil "do you want to go alone or…" he shook his head "no I need you with me" I nodded. We waited in silence. I just watched Phil as he stared into space. Eventually he whispered "If I am pregnant, I want to keep it." I stared in shock. Why would he _not_ keep it? Was that what he was thinking a while ago? "I mean I could say that I had adopted. I don't think I could make any videos for a while." I nodded "In my opinion I don't think you should let this get out into the public, imagine the press and everything."

Next thing we knew Phil was called and we walked down the hall to the doctor's room.

"So what did you want to see me about?" she asked kindly, Phil explained everything and she just listened and nodded occasionally. "So what do you think is happening?" he asked curious "well it does sound like you are pregnant…" I stared even more surprised. "You see" she explained "sometimes a person will have both male and female reproductive organs. It is VERY rare in humans and a little more common in animals especially lions and cats, you will have to go for a scan to make sure this is correct." (Authors note: I learned this on a documentary: 3) She smiled kindly again. "I hope I don't seem nosy but are you his boyfriend?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No my boyfriend isn't here at the moment." Phil muttered blushing. "Oh ok" she said.

"Well I will book you a scan for…" she turned to her computer and scrolled. "well it seems as though we have a space for in about 2 hours, if that's ok with you?" Phil nodded "I want to find out as soon as possible" "ok then if that's all, you are welcome to come back to answer any questions." She shook Phil's hand. "Umm actually before you go do you mind if you could do an autograph for me?" she asked giggling "I'm a huge fan. I love you both." We stared at her for a moment. I chuckled and signed the piece of paper she handed me and so did phil. suddenly I realised that she may put about this over the inter-webs "Oh don't worry I won't spread this on tumblr, I'd lose my job if I did. Doctors have an oath that we keep everything private." She explained seeing the look on my face. I nodded smiling.

*at the scan*

As we sat in the waiting room Phil turned to me and said "How do you think I should tell Mark?" oh I'd forgotten about Mark, of course, if Phil was pregnant then Mark is the father. 'No Dan don't let your jealousy get the better of you.' I told myself sternly. "I think you should just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." Phill nodded and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Phil Lester" A Sonographer called walking into the almost empty waiting room. We stood up and followed him into the scan room thingy. The Sonographer sat down in a black swivel chair and gestured to Phil to lie down on the examination table. He did so swiftly. "I'm Dr Couch" he introduced himself.

As he scanned, both I and Phil watched the monitor intently. The tension in the room was unbearable. I saw a slight hint of movement. "There" Dr couch said pointing to the tiny blob of movement. "That's the baby's heart beat." Phil just stared.

Back home:

Phil walked into the apartment still in a state of pure shock. "Hey mate do you want a cuppa?" I asked sitting him down on the sofa

Just then we heard the jangle of keys in the lock. Mark walked in smiling brightly "umm mark could I talk to you quickly?" Phil asked standing up leading him into his bedroom and shut the door behind then.

I crept over to the door and pressed my ear to the wooden panel.

"Umm Mark…pregnant"

"Joking"

"No"

"How?"

"Well…." I listened to Phil's explanation.

Then silence, the tension hung in the air.

"FREAK!"I suddenly heard mark screech. "YOU FUCKING FREAK!" I heard the angry footsteps come towards the door, and quickly backed away not wanting to get punched. The door burst open and mark stormed out fuming. Phil ran after him and grabbed his arm, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" mark spat venomously and yanked his arm away from Phil's soft grip. "But…" Phil murmured close to tears. Mark was already walking down the hall. He almost ripped the door off its hinges. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Phil just stood there, stunned. "Phil?" I asked tentatively placing my hand on his delicate shoulder. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. "Don't worry I'll look after you Phil." "Thanks Dan." Turned and hugged me tightly. "I loved him Dan" he choked through the sudden sobs that ran through him. "I know you did Hun."

I apologies for how bad this is but it is literally 1:43 in the morning here. anyway hope you like it and Please review 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havn't updated in a while but a lot of shit happened and I got my laptop and ipod taken away from me. Anyway hope you like this filler chapter. I'll try to slow the story down a little too.

Dan's pov:

"come on love I'll order some pizza don't worry." We stood hugging until phil's sobs had receded slightly. I wiped his eyes with my sleeve, he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you Dan." I smiled kindly. "well what are friends for?" "thanks Dan" I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then let go of him and walked away to order the pizza.

Phil's pov:

Everything's such a stupid mess, Why did this happen to me? I honestly let myself believe that mark was the one for me, that he would never hurt me. How could I of been so fucking stupid? Why had I let myself fall in love with that bastard? 'because he really was wonderful' the voice inside my head reminded me. I mentally slapped myself for thinking this. If he really was wonderful how could he of done this to me?

And now I'm left alone with a baby to take care of. My Youtube career would never support a family. How am I going to tell my parents?...Chris?…Pj?...my fans?...the world? Well not totally alone, I have Dan. Me and him were sat eating pizza and rewatching Buffy for the millionth time. I looked at his face while he stared at the screen. His beautiful brown eyes fixated on the flashing images. I watched as he leant to take another pice of pizza from the box. "What?" he asked, snapping me out of my trace. "oh nothing" I mumbled blushing, looking back to the screen.

I looked at the clock, it said 7:30 nearly live show time. Maybe that would cheer me up. I would tell them me and mark had broken up (me and him had made a video saying we were going out, the viewers had really like him too.) yes that's what I would do; they deserved to know part of the truth.

I got up to go to my room, as I went I felt Dan's gaze on me. "live show Dan" I explained pulling a small smile. He looked at me with concern as I turned and headed for my bedroom to retrieve my laptop. I turned it on a logged onto younow. Luckily only one person was in the queue before me and they went as soon as I logged in.

"Hey guys" I said trying to make my voice light and happy as usual but I wasn't fooling anyone them. 'what's wrong' many of them typed in the chat. "Well guys me and mark just broke up." I smiled sadly "But come on guys I don't want this live show to be mopey. Can anyone cheer me up?"

Anyway I will update a soon as I can, this is only a really short chapter. But it's all I can do at the moment. J


	4. Chapter 4

Phil's pov:

I woke very early that morning. I glanced out my window to see a thin layer of frost on the tarmacked streets. The street lamps; casting an orange glow on the surroundings. I sighed; picking up the clock that was placed next to my bed. It read 7:30. Too early to be getting up just yet.

I lay there deciding what to do that day, when Dan strolled in carrying a cup of tea. He was still in his pyjama bottoms but no shirt; I stared at his tan chest, his prominent collar bones. I snapped my gaze back to his face once he looked up from the floor. "Hey Phil" he said smiling warmly at me. "Hey Dan" I answered accepting the mug he offered me. "I'm going to see Chris and Pj today" he said sitting on the side of my bed. "Oh! Could I come?" I sat up. "Ok sure" "I want to tell them." I murmured taking a sip of the hot tea. "Oh" Dan said surprised. "Before you tell your parents?" He frowned. However I nodded. "I want to see their reactions" Dan chuckled quietly, getting up and walking to the door. "Well I'm meeting them in an hour so get you ready for then." He closed the door softly behind him. I stared after him…He really was amazing.

*Le time skip to a coffee shop*

Dan's pov:

I held the heavy door open for Phil; he rolled his eyes at me. I looked around for Chris and Pj. I spotted them in the corner; Pj was resting his head on Chris's shoulder, his eyes closed. However as soon as Chris saw us he nudged Pj off of him, He looked up hurt for a moment before seeing us and smiled.

"Hey guys how you been?" Pj asked. "Good" I said Settling down on the comfy sofa. "Ok I suppose…well me and Mark broke up a few days ago." Phil said with a hint of sadness. "Oh no what happened? "Chris cried resting his had sympathetically on Phil's shoulder. "Well umm…ifoundoutimpregnantandhefrea kedout" he babbled staring at his clasped hands. "WHA…?" They both looked gobsmacked. "Say that slower" "I had some really weird cravings and I stared throwing up so Dan took me to the doctors and I found out that I'm pregnant. So I got home and Mark was there. I told him. And well…he freaked and left me."

"THAT FUCK FACE!" Pj cried out after a few seconds of stunned silence, gaining a few dirty looks from the surrounding tables. "How could he do that to you?" He sat down next to Phil and hugged his shoulders. "Wait what about the other part?" Pj smiled "oh congrats on the baby" he said smiling. "You're not weirder out?" Phil stared at them both with wide disbelieving eyes. "Well yeah kinda but you know it's still really cute." Phil grinned blushing. He was so cute I couldn't help but stare.

"Dan!" Chris whispered in my ear making me jump a mile. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked in a theatrical whisper. We got up and walked a little way away from Pj and Phil-who were talking about a future colab video and stuff. "I know you like him Dan" Chris said knowingly. I felt my face burn a little. "OMG I knew it!" he exclaimed. "You should tell him how you feel you may find that he likes you too." I shook my head. "No he'll never like me, we're just friends" Chris sighed "Anyway look after him, though I know you will." He patted me on the shoulder. We walked back to the table and I ordered some coffees for everyone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about plans for videos, complaining about peasants on the internet and such. I couldn't help my gaze wandering over to Phil every now and again. I was surprised to see that a couple of times he was looking at me. Maybe he could like me…

_hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading as often recently but I had no inspo until now so i really how you like this chapter. if so please review.

Will Dan admit to Phil that he likes him or will he stay in the friend zone FOREVER!? Find out when I next update ^.^

wrote this while listening to muse (it's the only way to do it)


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this on my ipod so i'm sorry if there are any errors but I hope you all like it. please review! ^.^

Dan's pov

"DAAAN!" I shot up,out of bed and down the hall towards Phil's room. It had been a few months since Phil found out he was pregnant, he had begun to show a little but he could easily hide it with totoro in videos. He was planning to make videos as long as he could so the viewers wouldn't get suspicious.

I had looked after him as much as I could. Taking him to the hospital for check ups and cooking dinner every night (even if it didn't always turn out edible. If this happened I ordered takeaways).

I rushed to his room panicked. What had happened? Was he ok? i ran as fast as i could stumbling a bit due to dizziness from standing up too quickly. I got to his room. Barging through the door, I saw Phil sitting up in bed holding his stomach. Immediately I rushed to his side. "Phil what's wrong?!" He looked up at me grinning "the baby's kicking!" He beamed. My heart rate lowered a bit, I smiled back relieved. "See" he took my hand and placed it on his firm stomach. I felt tiny little movements through his thin shirt, pressing up against his skin. "Wow" I breathed.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I smiled placing both of my hands on the tiny bump. I glanced up to see Phil staring at me, with an odd look in his eyes. I let go of his stomach sitting properly on his bed. Phil shifted his weight so he could lean towards me better. He placed his hand softly under my chin, bringing my face closer to his. Looking into my eyes, he closed the small gap between us, pressing his soft, plump lips to mine. Was this really happening or was it just a dream. Well if it was it was, it was either a dream or a beautiful nightmare. I'd better make the most of it. I kissed back hurriedly, wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing him slightly closer.

He pulled back abruptly,as though realizing what he had done. "Oh god sorry Dan! I don't know what came ov…" He jabbered. I silenced him by bringing our lips together once more. "Wait wha…?" He spluttered once I had pulled away. "I love you Phil I alway have! Ever since I was just a fanboy watching your videos in my room. You saved me in so many ways, I may not even be here without you! I really don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as you. I must of been a saint in a past life or something. You're just the most perfect person ever, and you're so fucking cute!" Phil looked at me - shocked - for and a moment before saying "I love you too Dan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry I haven't been updating recently!

We spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the sofa, watching TV. I nuzzled my face into his fluffy hair. He smelt like raspberries and sweets he shifted his weight on my lap and giggled. Phil turned to face me, pecking my lips and smiling. "Do you realise how beautiful you are Dan?" he sighed lovingly caressing my face. I felt my face heat up, blushing. This was the most perfect moment, nothing could spoil it…

There was a loud knock at the door. I got up to open it. I swiftly walked through the hall to the door. However when I opened it, my high spirits fell. Mark! "Umm could I speak to Phil please? He asked staring at his feet. "Phil" I called "someone's here to see you." I glowered at mark, however it wasn't my place to say anything just yet.

I heard Phil's light footsteps approaching. "Who is it Da-"He stopped abruptly as he saw the man at the door. "Fuck off!" He murmured menacingly. "Phil please just let me speak" Mark begged stepping into the house. "Ok you have two minutes then you can fuck off" I closed the door behind him. "Ok I know you fucked up, but I thought about things and well I'm willing to take you back." Phil stood there gobsmacked. Anger flared in my chest, my hands curled into tight fists as I glowered down at the smug man in front of me "You can just get rid-" "NO!" Phil yelled. "You fucking look here." He pushed me aside and cornered mark. "TAKE _ME_ BACK?!" he screeched "You are the one who fucked up, NOT ME!" he jabbed his finger into marks chest. "And I WILL NOT GET RID OF MY BABY" Phil screamed in his face, however mark didn't even flinch

"You don't want me?" He asked sceptically. "NO! I have found someone who isn't a SELFISH GIT; you were in it for the sex weren't you? You never loved me! It was all a lie. Why did you have to show you're lying face here again? "Mark just smirked. "Wow you're not as stupid as I thought. Well done! I_ was_ just in it for the sex. I mean how could I resist." He ran a hand suggestively down Phil's chest, but he slapped it away. "Who else would have you? You're a fucking freak" he sneered. "_I fucking would_ and he's not a freak!" I said placing myself in-between them once again. Fury blurred my vision. No one and I mean no one treats MY Phil this way.

Mark's nose wrinkled slightly as I moved closer. "I'm sure Phil doesn't really want you he's just desperate." That was the last straw. With all my might I punched him square in the nose. Blood spattered all over the floor. "OW YOU FUCKER!" Mark cried clutching his bashed nose. "NOW FUCK OFF" I spat in his face and pushed him roughly out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I breathed deeply to calm myself down, before turning to face phil. However panic washed through me as I saw him. He was bent in pain, clutching his stomach. "Phil!" I exclaimed rushing to help him. "I'll ring an ambulance!" I ran to the phone and diled 999.

So what did you think? Please review and such. I will update asap. LOVE YOU ALL 3


	7. Chapter 7

Phan: I want you 7.

Before you start reading, I just want to let you know that this is a subject VERY close to my heart. Anyway enjoy.

The sound of a clock reverberated in my ear drums.

_Tick-Tock_

I sat in the greyish white corridor outside the ward.

Tick-Tock

The dull strip lights casing; their depressing glow.

Tick-Tock

Over two hours. No one came out to tell me how Phil was.

_Tick-Tock_

I ran my hands shakily though my now tangled hair, my heart pounding against my ribs

_Tick-Tock_

My phone vibrated in my pocket; however I didn't bother to look.

Tick-Tock

The sound of a door swinging open caught my attention, as I watched; a nurse came out of the room, looking down a clip board. I stoop abruptly to get her attention. "Excuse me! Do you know what's going on?!" my voice breaking "Are you here for Phil Lester?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm afraid it's not the best of news" My heart plummeted. "What happened?" I asked. "Due to Complications, he went into premature labour. Phil is perfectly ok and is recovering now, however the baby, being 3 months early, is in an unstable state. She is in critical care now." My eye pricked with tears. "We are doing all we can" She rested her hand on my shoulder for a moment before walking past. "C…can I see him?" I asked, the tears threatening to spill over. "Yes, you may, however be careful" she smiled at me sympathetically for a second, and then turned away. Her shoes tap tap tapping along the cold floor.

"Thanks" I called to her before rushing down the corridor to the room Phil was in. I stopped He was lying hooked up to a drip. He looked pale and weak lying on the hospital bed. Seeing him lying there broke my heart. The sound of the heart monitor echoed in the tense atmosphere that hung in the room. I shuffled over to the chair next to the tall bed.

His eyes fluttered open as I took his clammy hand in mine. "Where is she?" he asked me, exhausted. "They're looking after her now." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. He tried to sit up but winced, I quickly pushed him back down.

"She was so tiny." He murmured after a long silence. I looked up into his blue eyes. They were filled with sadness. "I want to see her." He said. "I don't think you can right now hun." I sighed leaning over to kiss his chapped lips.

Please Don't hate me for writing this! It will get better from here…or will it? I'll get the next chapter up, as soon as I can.

Shoutout to ShininStarzz and NeverlandNat these two lovely people write AMAZING stories! So please check them out!


	8. Chapter 8

Dan's pov

I woke up early morning, with my head rested on Phil's hospital bed. I sat up stiffly and stretched, my neck clicking painfully. I looked over to Phil's bed; He looked so beautiful while he slept. I sighed and leaned over to brush a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

Glancing out of the window I saw a layer of snow covered the ground outside. It sparkled in the bright morning sun, as people milled around the floor below. The hospital was quiet, apart from the faint beeping sound of the heart monitor. I supposed most people would be asleep now.i sat back in my chair and Looked at the clock by the bed. It read 7:00am Wow that's really fucking early for me! I looked over to my perfect boyfriend.

As I watched, Phil stirred awake; rubbing his eyes with his fists, like a small child. He looked around him, momentarily confused. Then he sat up, panicked. He winced as he did so. "Phil love!" I exclaim, pulling him into a hug, trying to comfort him. "Dan! Where is she? Is she ok? Oh god please tell me." I let him go and look at him seriously "She was in intensive care, last I knew. I'm sure we'll hear soon." He nodded laying back down carefully. "How are _you_ feeling? I asked. "Sore" he replied. "But it's to be expected, considering I had a C-section." He murmured looking up at the white ceiling. "Oh" I just didn't know what to say, what does one say in these situations? "She was just so tiny, Dan. I didn't get to see her properly though." Phil Started to sob. "It's all my fault." He cried, putting his arms over his eyes. "No love it's not your fault, why would you think that?" He didn't answer. I reached over and pulled his arms away.

Just as I softly kissed his forehead, a nurse with a caring face walked into the room. "Mr Lester" she began, Phil sat up straight. "Your daughter is now in a stable condition. You could visit her now if you wish. I'll walk you up there." I sighed with relief at least she was stable.

"May I ask what you want to call her?" she asked kindly. Phil thought for a second before saying. "Danielle" The nurse nodded and went to get a wheel chair. "Do you like that name?" Phil looked over at me and he smiled slightly. "Oh yes Phil I do very much" I hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he hugged me back. "I love you" I whisper pecking him on the lips. "I love you too Dan" He replied, resting his head on my shoulder.

Time skip:

"I'm scared Dan" he breathed as I helped him get dressed in the pjs I had bought him, they were green with lots of little cats on the trouser bottoms. "I know you are sweet heart. I am too." He looked at me, his eyes shining with tears again. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will all be ok in the end." Phil nodded

"Here we are my dears" The nurse, who I now knew was called Ysabelle (apparently the name was Spanish) Called walking up to the door with the wheelchair. "Do you want to push, Dan?" She asked brightly, I nodded as I helped Phil walk over to her.

Well guys I really fucking hope you like this considering I spent all night working on it and I have school tomorrow, lol no I Love You Guys 33 Thanks for reading. Please leave comments and reviews ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

This was meant to be a one-shot but it kinda spiralled into a long series. The end of this story may come soon but I don't know yet. Either way I shall be writing a sequel to this. Enjoy my lovely's xx

Phil's pov:

I was so scared to see her. What did she look like? Was really she ok? Would she always be ok? This was all my fault. All my fault. My heart beat quickened in panic as we neared Danielle's incubator. I closed my eyes tight; I didn't want to look yet. "Phil…look" Dan murmured obviously seeing that I had shut my eyes. "Look Phil "he encouraged gently. He rubbed my shoulders, relaxing me slightly.

Slowly, cautiously I looked at my daughter. She was…so…so perfect. She was peering up at me through thick lashes, her stunning eyes a dazzling greenish blue, like a tropical ocean. Her plump lips were an adorable pink colour. She had cute little chubby cheeks, which showed sweet little dimples. She wore a little pink knitted dress and a little yellow hat. "Dan…" I trailed off not being able to form words. "I know," he murmured in response.

Tears pricked in my eyes. Was she really mine? She just seemed too beautiful to belong to me. "You can hold her for a while if you want?" Ysabelle piped up from somewhere behind us, I had totally for gotten that she was there. "We ran tests and it turns out she was actually born at 8 months. Well 'logically', she was born at 6 months. However Danielle grew more rapid than most children. Although she is still too small to go home just yet; she shall be fine" She walked over to us as she explained.

Ysabelle lifted Danielle carefully from the incubator and laid her, expertly in my arms. She was so tiny, like a china doll. However, she never the less seemed to fit in my arms perfectly, as they were made for her. She stared up at me with those amazing eyes. "She's perfect, Dan" I said in a hushed whisper. "She really is, isn't she" Dan hugged my shoulders from behind. My eyes pricked again, this time tears of joy. I let the hot tears fall, I did not stop them.

Sorry for the short chapter again but I have writer block -.- yet again. Anyway please review ect


	10. Chapter 10

Phan 10

Dan's pov

"I'm just nipping home to get some more clothes," I say pulling on my new leather jacket. "Ok could you grab some of the baby things please?" He called to me as I left the room. I hadn't left the hospital for two days, so when I stepped into the daylight, it hurt my eyes somewhat.

I walked the short distance to our house, listening to my iPod; although I didn't really pay attention to what was playing…fall out boy I think. It was a bright day despite the bitter cold. My hands began to get numb with the chill of the air. Pushing my hand deeper into my pockets, I sped up, to a near jog.

I paused however as I passed a jewellers. I walked closer to the window, to get a better view. After a brief debate in my head, whether I should go in the shop or not, I pushed the door open. There was a high twinkle of a bell on the door. A woman stood at the counter. "Hello sir may I help you?" she asked with a slightly forced cheerfulness. She probably hated this job. "Umm yes I'm looking for a ring. An engagement ring" She nodded and led me over to a glass case full of sparkling rings. "What kind of thing does your girlfriend like?" She inquired; opening the case. "Umm…Boyfriend" I corrected her. "Oh sorry. I just…" her face reddened in embarrassment. "No no it's fine" I assured her. I just wanted to avoid the awkward.

I walked back to the hospital a quickly as I could, which was difficult considering I was carrying quite a few bags. Once I got to Phil's room, I saw that he was on the phone. Silently I crept over to the other side of the room and set the bags down.

"umm yeah Mum could you and Dad meet me at the hospital…No no I'm fine…I just need you to…well I'll explain later…Ok thanks" I listened to Phil's convocation with his mum. He must of decided to tell his parents about Danni (yeah I call her that). He ended the call and looked over at me. "I'm so nervous, what will they think? OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He buried his head in his hands, breathing heavily. "Phil it will be ok, I'm sure your parents will understand." I wrapped an arm over his shoulders, squeezing them gently. I placed a soft kiss on his temple, knowing it would help calm him.

Just then, a young nurse with big poofy dark brown hair, shuffled into the room; mumbling something that sounded like "See…Danielle…Now?" Phil looked up from his hands and asked her to speak up. "You can see Danielle, Now if you wish." She stood awkwardly wringing her hands uncomfortably. "Oh ok Thank you…" "Marie" she added turning to rush from the room. I heard Phil chuckle from behind me. "She must be very new" I commented, smirking.

Phil got up from the bed, wincing as he accidently pulled the stitches. He was wearing his gengar t-shirt and some sweat pants that were actually mine, it seemed he did not have any of his own.

As I walked with Phil to the care unit, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a very worried Phil's mum. "Oh Phil what's wrong Hun" She began to fuss over him "Mum Let me show you…Where's Dad?" He looked over her shoulder. "He's just coming, now what's going on?"

When we got to the ward, Phil's mum looked slightly confused. "Why are we here…?" Phil took her hand and led her over to Danni's small cot. I held back, not wanting to butt in their moment. I watched from the door. I saw Phill as he began to explain, his mum just nodding occasionally. The she turned and pointed at me, Phill shook his head. I faintly heard him say "No its Mark" She must of asked if I was the father. "Yeah that's basically it." Phill finished shrugging. "Aww my Baby" She burst into tears hugging Phill tightly.

"Umm Mum" He said once he had pried her off him. "Are you ok with this" He asked looking directly into her tearful eyes. "Of course I am Phill, Danielle is just perfect." She said looking back at her granddaughter. "Do you want to hold her?" Phill asked, she nodded eagerly. He Just at that moment Phil's dad strolled in. "So what's going o…" he stopped to see Phill lifting Dani out of her cot. "Whoa Phill…did you knock some girl up?" he asked bluntly. "What? No! Dad you know I'm gay" He laughed. "No this baby is mine as in…I carried her…" he trailed off seeing the mildly horrified look on his father's face. "Dad you ok?" His father began to open and close his mouth like a goldfish. I just stood there laughing at the scene that was unfolding in front of me. Although part of me was worried by his reaction.

I walked over to them, once they had calmed him down. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at me. "You did this to my son?" Phill rolled his eyes. "What no! Mr Lester I'm not the father!" I put my hands up defensively. "Dad! The father is mark!" "Then where is mark?" Mr Lester looked round to face Phill again. "Umm…well…I broke it off with him" Phill was still holding Dani, she was snuggled close to his chest, sleeping.

"What? Why?" his father questioned.

"Well when I told him I was…pregnant…he called me a freak and stormed out. Then after a few months, he came back. He said that if I aborted the baby we could get back together...Of course I refused"

"HOW DARE HE TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT?" He exploded suddenly, making us all jump. "RIGHT THAT JERK IS GOING TO GET WHAT COMING TO HIM!" He stormed out of the room fuming. "Oh dear, Phill I'll come back tomorrow. I should have calmed your father by then" She gave Phill a swift kiss on the cheek before bustling out of the room.

"Well then…" I said to break the silence that had fallen. "Umm what just happened?" Phill asked turning his head to face me. "I don't even know." I replied shaking my head.

Yep…long time no write XD I have no excuse really however I really wanted to put up a longer chapter for you guys 3 Please review I love reading your comments ^.^

See ya guys :3


	11. Chapter 11

Ok HEY GUYS!

I know I haven't written in AGES and I'm so sorry for that! But well some shit happened I got dumped, had my GCSE exams, my Nan passed away and homework. SO BUSY BUSY BUSY. Ugh anyway this is the final (I'll make it a good one *cough* smut *cough*) chapter from me. I will be starting a new Destiel one though. If anyone would be interested in reading.

Dan's pov

3 weeks later, we had got Danni home and things were going awesomely. Phill had starred her already in a younow. Except he said she was his niece. Mark hadn't showed up, mainly because Phil's Dad had threatened to hit him if he did…

Right now, Phil and I were on the sofa, just having put Danni to bed. We were kissing passionately; not having the chance to while Phill was in hospital. Both he and Danni had recovered splendidly.

Phil pushed me back down onto the soft sofa cushions straddling my hips, he grinded hard Causing a moan to slip from my lips. He smirked, trailing his hands under my thin t-shirt. Cold fingers causing me to shiver at his touch. He took his own top off and did the same for mine, I lifted myself up slightly to make it easier. Next we moved onto removing our jeans. As I fumbled with his belt I heard the crackle of foil coming from his pocket. I reached into his pocket and found a small silver foil packet. "You were planning this weren't you?" I chuckled kissing him deeply again. "Of course " he mumbled against my mouth. That was it, I removed the rest of our clothing.

He slowly stretched himself with long fingers, lips parted eyes closed. Such a gorgeous sight. I couldn't be more turn on, my dick throbbing almost painfully. Then I slid the condom onto my very hard member. Once he was ready Phil looks down, grasping my cock and lining it up. He groans gripping my shoulders as he lowers himself. "D-Dan" he stuttered as I gripped his throbbing erection with one hand. After a moment, he began to roll his hips in a steady rhythm, gradually getting faster. The familiar tightening in my abdomen told me I was close and I bucked my hips to meet his, fucking hard into him. We both came at the same time his finger nails digging into my flesh, I was way too out of it to care though as we rode out our orgasms.

"I love you" I breathed coming

Phil's pov

He led me quickly across the park. It was a slightly chilly summer night. As we approached our favourite tree, I saw he had laid out a picnic. Dan had hung multi coloured lanterns in the tree's many branches. I was speechless. This was so beautiful.

Dan turned to face me, flashing me a grin. "Come on let's eat." He let go of my hand as he sat on the red and white checked blanket. I hurriedly joined him. I stared at the food he had bought, all my favourites.

We ate for a while in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each other's company. "Umm Phill I don't know about you but I'm finished" I nodded in agreement, brushing my hands on my black skinnies. Then I began to help Dan pack all of the food that was left, away.

Once we had the blanket packed away, I stood up. I turned to lift the large hamper. "Ok you ready to…" I trailed off as I saw Dan. He was on one knee in front of me. I gasped as it sunk in what he was about to do. I let go of the hamper and it fell to the floor with a dull thud My hand flew up to cover my mouth. "Phill" he began, rummaging in his pockets. When he looked back up at me, he was holding a little red velvet box. Dan opened it. My heart fluttered like a trapped bird in my chest.

"We have been together for over a year now. And I don't think I want to be with anyone else. We have been through so much. You saved me in so many ways, you gave me hope. You are the most amazing person in the world" I giggled at the reference. "And well I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life…I want to spend my life with you Philip Lester. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" I was speechless; I couldn't form the words so I just nodded. His smile widened as he slid the delicate ring onto my finger. "I...I love you Dan" I choked, pulling him into a tight embrace.

I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW RUSHED THIS IS BUT I WANTED TO FINISH IT FOR YOU GUYS!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


End file.
